


Best Picture Ever

by hasanaheart



Category: Laboum (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hasanaheart/pseuds/hasanaheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mingyu-ssi," called Solbin with nervous writen all over her face. "May I ask you a favor?"<br/>Mingyu nodded, ignoring the nervous the girl had. "Sure. What is it?"<br/>"Umm..." Solbin looked at her cellphone in her hands before she continued saying, "Can we take a picture together?" with her face reddened</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Picture Ever

One fine day, Laboum had a schedule on Show Champion and they shared a big waiting room with Seventeen. Both groups were good with each other since it was not the first time they met, but there was no interaction between the girls and boys after greeting each other since they was so busy preparing for their performances.  
"Solbin ah, I'm bored~" suddenly Yulhee whined to Solbin who was checking on her cellphone.  
"Not my problem," said Solbin nonchalantly without taking off her eyes of her cellphone.  
"I'm so bored, Sol!!!" Yulhee whined even louder as she shook one of Solbin's arm and started to pout.  
Solbin released her arm from Yulhee then glared at her. "Don't bug me!" she said. "Go find Soyeon unnie or anyone else but me!"  
"She's having her dress fitted and the unnies are all busy with make up, hair and dress. Only the two of us who are free," Yulhee replied. "Come on~ let's play something~" then she started to show her aegyo to make Solbin play with her.  
Solbin was silent for a while as she looked at Yulhee. Actually, she never had the heart to refuse Yulhee's request. She just did not want to be easy. So she nodded at the end with a fake giving up face. "Hhh... Fine!" she said as she put her cellphone on the table. "What do you want to play?"  
"Hmm... Let me see..." Yulhee was silent as she thought about a game they should play. Not long after that, she clicked her fingers and she smiled widely as she said, "Staring contest!!"  
"Hah!" Solbin's face brightened after she heard the answer. "You never win against me, Yul. Are you asking your lost?"  
Yulhee waved her hand in the air as she shook her head. "Don't be over confidence, Ahn-ssi~" she said. "Everything's possible if I try."  
"Okay!" suddenly Solbin got excited to play the game as she leaned closer to Yulhee. "You count to three and we'll go play this stuff!"  
"Call!" exclaimed Yulhee then she leaned forward to Solbin as well. "Alright. One... Two... Three!"  
Both of the girls then started to look at each other's eyes and did not care with their surrounding at all. They kept on staring, staring and staring and Solbin made a smirk when she saw Yulhee's eyes started to get teary. It was a sign that the pony-haired girl would be lost soon. And it was right! Yulhee eventually blinked which was how the game ended.  
Solbin cheered for her win. "See? I've told you!" she said as she folded her arms on her chest.  
"That was just your luck," said Yulhee as she wiped the tear on her cheek.  
"No, it's not," Solbin said.  
"Let's play another round!" Yulhee suggested excitedly forgeting the fact that she was just lost from the game. "In this round, the winner can dare the loser to do anything!"  
"Anything?" Solbin repeated with a grin.  
Yulhee nodded steadily. "Anything!"  
Solbin could not help but chuckled to see Yulhee's reaction. "You know, Yul, you're digging your own grave right now yet I like it," she said and before her group-mate could make a response, she hurriedly continued, "Alright. Let's count to three together!"  
Yulhee nodded the both of them started to count. "One... Two... Three!"  
The game started again. It went longer than the one they had before. Yulhee was so determined to win and Solbin did not want to give her a chance. Their eyes were getting hurt and teary after who knew how long they had stared on each other. Then the game was over with Solbin won the game again. Both were dropping tear (Yulhee did that in first place of course) because they stared too long without blink.  
"Yesss!!!" Solbin jumped from her seat happily without caring to wipe the tear off of her cheek. Then she looked at Yulhee, who was making a pout as she wipped the tear off again, with a sly smile. "Why don't you ever want to listen to me?" she asked in a fake annoyed tone. "You're totally sucked at this game, you know."  
"I am just having a bad luck and it doesn't mean I can't beat you," said Yulhee stubbornly.  
"Ah yeah, you're right," Solbin said in uninterested tone. Her face brightened as she remember she could dare Yulhee. Then she took her cellphone again and said, "Now, as a dare, I want to take a picture of you."  
Yulhee frowned. "Just that?" she asked in disbelief.  
Solbin chuckled then shook her head. "Your ugly picture."  
"What?!" exclaimed Yulhee bewildered.  
"Come on~ you've done this a lot back then."  
Yulhee let out a heavy sigh. She felt regret to make a suggestion about the dare stuff earlier. "Hhh... Fine!"  
Solbin cheered again. "Wait a minute!" she left to take something from their stylist's bag and went back to Yulhee again with a lipstick in her hand. "I have to put on a garnish on you~"  
"Wait! Nooo!!" Yulhee stopped Solbin from making stuff on her face with the lipstick. She looked at the slightly older one with frustration. "I've put my make up on, Sol. You can't ruin it!"  
"You can ask stylist unnie to redo the make up tho," said Solbin with an annoyed look. "Come on~ it won't be fun if you have nothing on your face~"  
Yulhee gave in in the end and let Solbin drew whatever on her face. Both of them were so into the game that they forgot about their surrounding. "Are you happy now?" asked Yulhee once Solbin finished. She did not want to look at herself since she knew already that she might look awful.  
Solbin nodded. "I'm sooo happy!!!" she said then she set the phone camera to take a picture of Yulhee. "Now, say kimchi~" After that she took a shoot and smiled widely at the picture. "Nice! I'm going to use this as my phone wallpaper," she chuckled.  
"I'm going to delete that when you sleep," said Yulhee then she wipped off the lipstick stain of her face with wet tissue.  
"Do that and you'll die!" threatened Solbin then put her cellphone on the table again.  
"Let's play again for the last time!" Yulhee said again without less excitement after keeping on losing from the same game.  
"Hhh... This kid is so stubborn," Solbin faked a sigh but she actually enjoyed it. She just could not wait to win again and do something to Yulhee for the prize. "You are asking for lost for the third..."  
"I'll win for sure this time!" cut Yulhee with a serious face.  
"Yeah, you will. I believe it," said Solbin nonchalantly. "Let's count to three!"  
"One... Two... Three!"  
And another round was played again.

***

In the corner of the room, there were Mingyu and Wonwoo watching over Solbin and Yulhee. They accidentaly landed their eyes on the girls and frowning at what they were doing at the moment.  
"What are they doing?" asked Mingyu to Wonwoo when he saw Solbin put on lipstick on Yulhee's face. He could not help but chuckled at them.  
Wonwoo shrugged. "I don't know, but it seems like they've played a game and the pony-haired girl lost it," he guessed. "Hey, she looks cute, doesn't she?"  
"Both are cute!" Dokyeom suddenly joined them. "They look like living in their own world. They're so into it."  
"Hey, hyungs! Let's play something!" said Seungkwan to the three boys.  
"You go play with the others. I want to watch the girls," said Mingyu.  
"Me too," said Wonwoo.  
"Tsk!" Seungkwan clicked his tongue and pouted. "These hyungs are no F.U.N!"  
"You still have me, Seungkwan ah!" Dokyeom said as he patted Seungkwan's shoulder and smiled. "Let's play!"  
"Indeed! Dokyeom hyung is the best!" exclaimed Seungkwan happily. "But we have to find another players. I want to play mafia." And by that, both of them leaving Mingyu and Wonwoo.  
"Look! Look! They play the game again!" exclaimed Wonwoo excitedly.  
Mingyu watched properly at the girls and then he said, "Ah, that's staring contest! We often play it too, right?"  
Wonwoo nodded. "Yeah, you're right."  
"Wonwoo yah," suddenly they heard Jun calling Wonwoo's name. "Come here and help me, please!"  
"Alright!" Wonwoo then left Mingyu alone, but not long after that, the latter left his place as well since their leader, Scoups, wanted to talk to him.

***

Mingyu was watching tv alone in the waiting room when someone patted his arm lightly. He turned his body over the person and was a bit surprise to see who she was.  
"Excuse me..." It was one of the girls from Laboum he watched earlier.  
"Oh, hi!" said Mingyu to the girl with a smile on his face.  
"Eh? Uh, hello!" The girl looked taken a back then she bowed at Mingyu and introduced herself. "I'm Laboum's Solbin. Nice to meet you."  
Mingyu also introduced himself after bowing back at her. "Hi, Solbin-ssi! I'm Seventeen's Mingyu. Nice to meet you too."  
"Mingyu-ssi," called Solbin with nervous writen all over her face. "May I ask you a favor?"  
Mingyu nodded, ignoring the nervous the girl had. "Sure. What is it?"  
"Umm..." Solbin looked at her cellphone in her hands before she continued saying, "Can we take a picture together?" with her face reddened.  
"Sorry?" Mingyu frowned yet his lips curved up a bit.  
"I-I'm a big fan of you so... mmm... If you don't mind, can we take a picture together?" Solbin stuttered in explaining. She was totally nervous at the moment.  
Mingyu was silent for a while as he looked at the nervous Solbin. He could feel something not right in the way she spoke yet he did not want to question it. "Oh, well... I don't mind," he said, "but there's one condition..."  
"Condition?" cut Solbin in surprise.  
Mingyu nodded. "Yeah. You have to give me your number."  
"Pardon?" frowned Solbin at the weird condition.  
"If you don't want to give your number, there will be no picture..."  
"No, wait!" Solbin hurriedly exclaimed. "I mean, sure! I'll give you my number."  
Then Mingyu gave her his cellphone and Solbin put her number in it. "Thank you!" he said after Solbin gave his cellphone back.  
"Never mind," said Solbin. "So, now... Mmm... Can we..."  
"Yes!" cut Mingyu. Then he leaned closer to Solbin to fit in the frame picture and not long after that, they ad taken a shoot.  
"Thank you for the picture, Mingyu-ssi," Solbin bowed again. She was still nervous despite she had a picture she needed.  
"Never mi-" Mingyu's words hang unfinished as his eyes widened after getting a sudden kiss on the cheek by Solbin.  
Solbin was about to run but when she saw the lips mark on Mingyu's cheek made her stop going anywhere. "Oh my... I'm sorry! I really am sorry! Oh my... What should I do?" she wanted to wipe it off, but she could not find the tissue.  
Suddenly, Dino came in the scene and said, "Hyung, Coups hyung want you to..." His eyes stopped at the lips mark on Mingyu's cheek. "Gosh, what's happened?!" He was bewildered as he looked closer to the mark.  
"I'm so sorry... Really, I don't know it will be..." Solbin kept on apologizing with a sad-puppy look. She felt guilty of course and afraid that Mingyu would blame at her. It was her fault indeed.  
"Nah, nah... It's okay," said Mingyu as he smiled calmly at Solbin. He turned his face to Dino and said, "Dino yah, don't tell everyone about this, kay? I'll go to Coups hyung after this. Now, you go!"  
Without asking, Dino nodded and left them alone after looking at the two for the last time.  
"I'm sorry..." Solbin gave her apology again.  
"It's fine, really," said Mingyu again casually.  
"You're not angry with me?" Solbin frowned.  
Mingyu shook his head. "Nope," he answered. "You lost the game and you got to do this, right?"  
Solbin's eyes widened in shock. "H-how could you..."  
"I saw what you did there with your friend," cut Mingyu with a chuckle and he enjoyed so much to see the girl's face getting redden more than before. "Alright. I have to wipe this off before going on the stage," he said. "See you later, Solbin ah!"

***

"You guys look good together," said Yulhee as she looked at the picture of Mingyu and Solbin after they got on the car, going back to the dorm after finishing their schedule.  
"Hhh... I don't have a face to meet him again after what has happened today," Solbin palmed her face with frustration. "I hate you for real, Yul."  
"I love you too, Sol!" replied Yulhee in a cheerful tone. "Oh, you got a new message."  
"From who?"  
"I don't know," Yulhee answered as she gave the cellphone back to Solbin. "No name yet."  
Solbin opened the message and she was about to choke after she saw Mingyu's picture in the message. There was a lips mark on his face and he smiled widely in the picture as he pointed at the mark.  
From: unknown number  
This is the best picture I've ever had in my life! Never thought you can be that naughty, but I like it hehe. can't wait to meet you again! ;)  
-Seventeen's visual dream tree, Mingyu-  
"I'm doomed!"

***

A/N: I enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading this as well lol xD I'm sorry for not updating A Race and You and I yet kept on making oneshoot instead ;; I still dont have idea yet... Anyway feel free to tell me what's on your mind about this story! Thank you for reading~ :))


End file.
